


Guilty Of Loving You

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Mild Angst, Song fic, Unrequited, dreamscape, first fic, guilty by Al Bowlly, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer visits Sam in his dream, but this time something's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Of Loving You

As Lucifer entered the dream he knew exactly how and what he was going to say. Soon. He knew that soon enough Sam would say yes to him.  
This dreamscape was different however, not that Lucifer took much note of this irrelevance.  
The intended vessel sat at a barstool in an empty bar, the entire room seemed to be old and worn down. A weary gramophone sat playing in the corner quietly.

_Is it a sin? Is it a crime?_  
Loving you, dear, like I do?  
If it’s a crime, then I'm guilty  
Guilty of loving you 

"Sam"  
"Lucifer" Sam sighed as he turned around from his hunched position at the bar to face the fallen archangel. A bottle of some strong scented alcohol in his hand.  
"Really, Sam? I'm hurt that you feel like you need to drink our little meetings away" Sam gave a bitter laugh  
"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to at all" Lucifer frowned but continued on his way. He was on a tightening schedule after all.

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
Dreaming of you  
Dreaming the lonely night through  
If it's a crime then I'm guilty  
Guilty of loving you 

"Don't you understand our bond, Sam? I'm sure you do, I know you do, deep down, you know we'll never be whole without each other"  
"I think we understand our 'profound bond' differently" Lucifer sighed forlornly  
"I want to give you everything, Sam"  
"A contradicting statement if I ever heard one" Sam snipped back, taking a swig from the bottle. Lucifer was starting to feel the tendrils of concern wrap around the edges of his mind. His vessels peculiar nature tonight was new.

_What can I do?_  
What can I say?  
After I've taken the blame?  
You say you're through  
You'll go your way  
But I'll always feel just the same 

"Once the apocalypse is over we can rebuild the world together, fix it from the destruction that humans have caused" Sam took his turn to look at Lucifer sadly, or at least, made it visible in his eyes.  
"Sounds lonely" Sam said quietly, pretending to read the label of his bottle.  
"It won't be, we'll be together, Sam, we'll have each other" Sam smiled at Lucifer and the archangels imaginary heart leapt a couple beats. Convinced that Sam could finally understand. Tears were welling in Sam's eyes, making them dewy and his cheeks flush slightly. He looked at his lap.  
"I can't do something so selfish, I can't do what I want, not when everyone else is relying on me not too" Lucifer's heart plummeted.  
Lucifer left Sam to finish his dream alone, done for the night. He needed to plan for tomorrow. Sam turned back to the bar to finish his bottle.

_Maybe I'm right_  
Maybe I'm wrong  
Loving you, dear, like I do  
If it’s a crime then I'm guilty  
Guilty of loving you 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is called Guilty by Al Bowlly. Beta'd by fanficsaregayerthancanon, thanks dude. If you have any prompts you can find me on tumblr at delimpcol.


End file.
